Oh, Nico
by ChickWithThePurpleGuitar
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots about all the times Nico can be kind of ridiculous. We all love him, and know he's amazing and awesome and hot and all that, but when you think about it, Nico's still just a kid, and sometimes he just makes you want to sigh and say, "Oh, Nico." These are some of those times.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola, peoples of Earth and otherwise. I have no idea where the idea for these came from. I guess, I just…maybe…or…I don't even know. But, inspiration aside, this is a collection of drabbles and oneshots all about Nico! Yay! But, not just Nico. Not really amazingly awesome hot Nico. More…Nico's a childish failure Nico. It's hard to explain. I suggest you just read to find out. I hope you like number one, and two will be coming soon. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Nico groaned loudly and flopped down on his coffin-shaped bed in the Hades cabin. Unfortunately, the cool surface of the bed did nothing to relieve Nico of the agony he experienced in this 124 degree weather.

Percy, who just happened to be walking by, saw Nico through the cabin window and entered the cabin to see why his cousin was seemingly suffering.

"Nico?" he asked, hesitantly sticking his head through the door. "Are you okay?"

"So. Hot," Nico groaned in response.

The son of Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe you should change your clothes, then. All that black is just absorbing the heat."

Nico sat up and pulled his aviator's jacket closer to him, looking offended. "Percy! I can't do that! These black clothes are what make me awesome! Percy, _do you want to take away my awesomeness?_"

Percy sighed and turned away from his cousin, muttering, "Oh, Nico."

**A/N: Yeah, they're all gonna end like that. Anyway, I hope you liked the first drabble. Please review, and next time, Nico will complain about the new addition to Happy Meals. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't planning on updating this for, like, another week, but I've already gotten 10 reviews in about two days, so I figured you guys deserved another one-shot. Kudos to Head in the clouds 818 for guessing the subject of this one-shot. And shout-out to my sister who made up the main idea of this. She's actually created, like, half these one-shots—she doesn't really like Nico, so she's really good at thinking up ways for him to be…Nico. Anyway, hope you like this, and the next one will come soon. Pretty please review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea for this is partly owned by my sister.**

"Hey, Bob," Nico greeted the college-aged kid at the counter.

Bob looked up and grinned at his most dependable customer. "Morning, Nico! You want your usual?"

"Of course," the son of Hades replied. "But give me an extra McFlurry, would you?"

Bob raised an eyebrow, but put the order in nevertheless. "You seeing a girl later?"

Nico played with his hands nervously. "Sort of," he muttered.

Bob frowned. "What do you mean, sort of?"

"It's my step-mother," Nico whispered. "She threatened to kick me out if I didn't bring her something back." **(A/N: Because we all know Persephone has a secret love of McDonald's)**

"Oh. Sorry, dude," Bob apologized, handing Nico his Happy Meal. "That'll be $10.43." **(A/N: No idea how much Happy Meals cost, btw)**

Nico frowned. "That's more than usual," he commented, looking into the happy-looking box. "Wait a minute; what is _this_?" He held up a plastic bag.

"Apple slices," Bob told him.

Nico stared at the McDonald's worker. "Apple slices? _Apple slices_?" He angrily slammed the apples on the counter. "Listen, Bob, my favorite thing about this place is how wonderfully unhealthy it is. And now you dare to put _fruit _in the _Happy Meals_? Are you threatening my awesomeness?" Bob opened his mouth to say something, but Nico cut him off. "You know what, Bob? I'll pay for my Happy Meal today," he handed Bob the money, "but I am _very _disappointed in all of you. _Very disappointed_!"

As Nico stomped away, Bob sighed. "Oh, Nico."

**A/N: Wee bit longer than the last one. Hope you guys liked it! The next one will come soon, if you guys review! :) Ten more reviews, and you'll get to see Nico's first date :) Sort of. Anyway, hope you liked the oneshot. Please review and I'll update again as soon as possible. Adios! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I officially love you guys. 20 reviews, people! I love you guys! So much! Here, have some cookies! *hands out virtual cookies* What? You thought you'd get _real _cookies? Ha! Silly readers. Anyway, since you guys got me to 20 reviews so amazingly fast, you get another update! Note for this chapter- I realize that Rachel's technically not supposed to date people, but Nico doesn't understand this concept, and Rachel thinks they're just friends, so as first dates go- even if the girl doesn't know it's a date- this is definitely one of the worst. I hope you enjoy. :) And please review!**

Nico di Angelo hated the zoo. He'd wanted to go see a movie when he'd finally gotten up the courage to ask Rachel out. But, no! She'd wanted to go the Central Park Zoo and see the penguins!

So, there they were. Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Nico di Angelo, on what Nico wanted to believe was their first date, in the penguin exhibit.

And it didn't help that Nico was afraid of the penguins.

"Aren't they cute?" Rachel asked as a baby penguin ate a little fish from her hand. **(A/N: I'm pretty sure you can't feed the penguins at the Central Park Zoo, but I don't really care, so we're just gonna pretend you can)**

"Um…yeah," Nico replied nervously. "Adorable."

Rachel looked up at the son of Hades. A penguin waddled up to him and nipped at his outstretched hand with its beak.

Nico yelped and jumped back. "It bit me! Rachel, help! Call an ambulance! Get me to the hospital! I'm gonna get penguin rabies! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes as the boy ran around in circles, screaming. "Oh, Nico," she muttered.

**A/N: Sorry it's a wee bit short. I only had one page to write on, so I wrote that. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Next time, you get to see what happens when Nico goes into the Aphrodite cabin looking for a pair of scissors! But, until that happens, get me up to 30 reviews, maybe? I would love that! So please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Technically, I got up to 30 reviews yesterday (like, two hours after I'd updated) but I didn't want to update twice in one day, so I waited till now. I now have 36 reviews, and I'm hoping for this chapter, we could get up to 46 at the least, maybe even 50? I would love you guys forever if that could happen. **

**Anyway, here's the next one-shot. It kinda references the last one a little bit, but it's not a direct sequel. I hope you enjoy it and pretty please review!**

**Also, note for this: I don't know if Smarties are manufactured outside of America, so for those of you who don't know what they are, they're little round colorful candies that taste amazing and full of sugar. Sorry, that's a bad description. I suggest Googling them. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Nico almost immediately regretted stepping into the Aphrodite cabin. He'd only wanted to borrow a pair of scissors, but now here he was, playing Truth or Dare.

"Truth of Dare?" one of the girls asked him.

"Truth," Nico answered right away. His face still hurt from the last dare.

"What is your deepest fear?" the girl—Lacy, Nico thought her name was—asked. This sent the other girls into hysterical giggles. Nico didn't get why this was particularly funny, but there were a lot of things he didn't understand about the Aphrodite girls.

"Smarties," Nico said in answer to the question. "And penguins. And penguins eating Smarties. But most of all, Smarties eating penguins."

"Why?" the girls chorused.

Nico was pretty sure follow-up questions were against the rules, but he answered anyway. "I had a dream once where a penguin eating Smarties and a Smartie eating a penguin were both trying to kill me."

The girls laughed again, but Nico ignored them and turned to the next girl.

Lacy shook her head as he dared her half-sister to kiss Percy in front of Annabeth, and thought, _Oh, Nico._

**A/N: There's that. Hope you liked it. Next one (which I probably won't be able to post until Friday no matter how many reviews I get—tomorrow's a big day for me) will be about Nico taking things a wee bit too literally. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hola peoples. Here's the next drabble. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. One thing I noticed in my reviews was that a lot of you had the first drabble in this collection listed as your favorite of the four (well, five now, but you know what I mean). I found this interesting because I consider that one as my least favorite. But I assume you guys like the more serious but too proud to be logical Nico, instead of the completely random and slightly OOC Nico I've been showing in my other drabbles. So, to please my readers, I shall try to write some more in that less random fashion. But, until then, I have a few randomy ones already written, so I'm giving you those first. I hope you enjoy them even if you prefer the other ones. Please review!**

**Also, note: I wrote this on my new iPad that I love so very much, and although it was amazing (the only thing I typed was this author's note; I just read the story to the microphone and it typed it for me), it didn't allow me to italicize things. So, until I find a way to fix that, if a word or phrase has asterixes (*) before and after it, that means it's italicized.**

**Actually, I lied. Fanfiction loves me and does it for me. So ignore that previous note. Thanks! Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Subway, or anything else that I mention.**

Percy Jackson walked into Subway, excited to try the new Albuquerque Turkey sub. He went up to the counter and was about to give his order, when he happened to glance over at the drink holder thing and noticed a certain Son of Hades staring at something inside it.

"Give me a second," he muttered to the worker guy; then walked over to the drink holder. "Nico?" He asked.

"Oh, hey, Percy," Nico murmured, not looking up.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" Percy questioned.

The son of Hades usually hung around McDonald's. Subway was way too healthy as far as Nico was concerned.

"I'm staring at this can," Nico replied.

"Why?"

"In case it tries to pull a fast one on me."

Percy sighed. "Nico, I just don't get you sometimes."

Nico somehow managed to roll his eyes without looking away from the can. "Come on, Percy; you're theoretically smarter than this."

"_Theoretically?_"

"Read the label," Nico instructed.

Percy leaned in next to Nico and squinted at the words on the front of the particular can Nico seems to be watching. "It says… Fruit punch," he said.

"Exactly!" Nico exclaimed. "So I'm afraid that if I look away, it'll jump out and try to punch me."

Percy sighed again. "Nico, it's just a name. Things like that don't actually do what they say."

Finally, Nico looked up at his cousin. "Really? So, you mean it _wasn't_ the soda pop who killed my balloon?"

It took a minute for Percy to get it, but when he did, he sighed for a third time during that trip to Subway, and muttered, "Oh, Nico."

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hola peoples. Here's the next Drabble. Sorry, it's a short one. The inspiration for this came from my sister and I talking about some guy in her class who knows the Barbie Girl song by heart. Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, or Barbieness. **

Nico di Angelo collapsed onto Percy's bed in the Poseidon cabin, panting like a thirsty dog.

"What's got you so tired?" his cousin asked from his desk.

"I just spent… Three hours… On the computer… Learning… The Barbie Girl song… _And_ the dance," Nico panted.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Why would you do that?"

"To be normal," Nico replied, as if it were obvious. "Annabeth said everyone knew that song."

"Yeah; every _girl_," Percy said, trying not to laugh.

"What?!" Nico exclaimed, jumping up angrily. "You mean… Annabeth _lied_ to me?! This is an outrage!"

Still grumbling to himself, Nico stomped out of the cabin, determined to get revenge on a certain daughter of Athena.

Once he was out of earshot, Percy burst out laughing. When he'd dared his girlfriend to try and convince the son of Hades to learn the Barbie Girl song, he hadn't expected it to be so funny! Sure, he'd lost 10 drachmas and 20 bucks for it, but .it was totally worth it!

Still laughing, Percy shook his head and muttered, "Oh, Nico."

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next time, Nico gets his revenge on Annabeth. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, guys. I lied- you're gonna have to wait a little longer for Nico's revenge on Annabeth. Mainly because I was too lazy to write that Drabble, and wrote this one instead. Don't worry, you'll see Nico's evil plan soon- and reviews will help me get off my lazy butt and write it.**

**So, for now, here's a little Drabble about Nico's interesting nightmares. I apologize if he's a little OOC in this one. He's...well, you'll see.**

**Note to writereadlove09: I'm going to assume your sister read the story first and then bet fifteen bucks that you couldn't read it without laughing. Sorry, but I'm kinda glad she won. **

**Also, once you guys have all r&rd this, go read Really, Leo? By lunarock9. It's a great story based on Oh, Nico. **

**Anyway, I talk to much. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.**

"Percy? Percy! Percy, wake up!"

Percy Jackson groaned sleepily and opened his eyes. At first, he thought he was still dreaming. Standing at the foot of his bed in the Poseidon cabin was Nico di Angelo, in blue footie pajamas covered in pictures of trains, and holding a brown teddy bear whose head had been ripped off and replaced with the head of a corpse.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

Nico hugged his zombie teddy bear and said, "I had a nightmare."

Percy was almost sure he was still sleeping now. This was Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, who spent more time with the dead than with the living and fought deadly monsters on a regular basis. And he was coming to Percy at 3 in the morning because he had a bad dream?!

Percy figured that if he was dreaming, he'd wake up sooner or later and all this would be over, and if this was some punishment from one of the many gods who hated him, he might as well get it over with.

So, he sighed and asked, "What was your nightmare about?"

Nico took a deep breath, held his teddy close, and replied, "A butterfly wanted to be my friend. And it made me frolic with it in a field flowers."

"That's it?" Percy asked. "_That's_ your scary nightmare?"

The son of Hades nodded. "Yeah, and it was _really_ scary too!"

Percy sighed. "Nico, just go back to sleep. You'll be fine."

"But what if I have the nightmare again?"

Already starting to fall asleep again, Percy gave the first answer he thought of. "Bother Annabeth."

"Okay!" Nico skipped out of the cabin.

Percy's last thought before he slipped back into unconsciousness was, _Oh, Nico._

**A/N: Well, there's that. I hope you liked it and I promise the next one will be Nico's revenge against Annabeth. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: J;LALDJFLKDSJFLAJSLDKFJLASKJDF ALSJFLJSFKSDFJ I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! *clears throat* I apologize, dear readers. I did not mean to burst your eardrums (and I only say this so I don't get sued). But, seriously, you guys are amazing! 7 chapters, and over 100 reviews! You guys don't know how happy I am right now! Especially cause my mom's making me cake to celebrate my 100th review :) :) Speaking of celebrations, you guys get presents too! You get...a new drabble! Now, as of now, I am too lazy to actually write it...but I seriously need to...for you guys's sakes...Sigh. Okay. Here I go.**

**Note: I wrote this entire drabble while holding my pen in the mouth of a puppet. So, in my notebook, the handwriting is...interesante. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the drabble! A link to Nico's revenge will be on my profile shortly so you can get the whole effect. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for what I own.**

* * *

Nico di Angelo banged loudly on the door of the Athena cabin.

The door opened and Nico angrily pushed past the random son of Athena who stood there, and ran to the back of the cabin, where Annabeth was sitting, staring at Daedalus's laptop.

Nico tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around in her chair, not looking up at him.

Nico started to sing, performing dance moves to go along with the words.

"I'm a Barbie girl. In a Barbie world. Life in plastic. It's fantastic. You can brush my hair. Take me everywhere. Imagination. Life is your creation. Come on Barbie, let's go party. Ah ah ah! Yeah! Come on, Barbie, let's go party. Ooh! Ooh! Come on, Barbie, let's go party. Oh, this is so much fun!"

Nico ended by doing a rather painful splitz, then grinned up at Annabeth, panting.

The daughter of Athena looked up from her iPod screen and pulled her earphones out. "I'm sorry, Nico, did you say something?"

Nico groaned and fell backwards onto the floor.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned back to her laptop. "Oh, Nico."

* * *

**A/N: See? Look! I did it! I actually wrote Nico's revenge! Isn't it so amazing? Hopefully, I got the lyrics right, I wrote this during Spanish class, and I'm too lazy to check. Anyway, hope you liked it, please review! And, also, if you guys ever have any suggestions for drabbles, let me know, cause I'm empty of ideas right now. Again, review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yo, chillins. Before we start today, let me just tell you that you're all wonderful. Okay? Don't listen to anyone who says you're not wonderful, because you. Are. Wonderful. Okay, just putting that out there. Now, next order of business- thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I love you all! My mom still hasn't made me cake to celebrate my 100th review, but she's gonna do that this weekend I'm pretty sure. Thanks to all of you who gave me drabble ideas, I'll be using those shortly. But until then, here's one that came out of my own head!**

**The inspiration for this was simple: I realized I didn't have any drabbles with the Romans in them! So, I wrote one. This is part one of a threeshot type of thing, revolving around an AU meeting of Percy and Hazel. The idea half came from a scene from the amazing Asilda's Crazy Feelings, where Nico and Zia were shopping and Nico wanted tomatoes for spaghetti sauce, and didn't just think of buying tomato sauce, so this is kind of based on that. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I'd be rich. And I'd laugh at you because you owned nothing. So ha. But not, cause I own nothing…. I think you get the point. **

**Please review!**

The moment Nico appeared out of the shadows into New Rome, he shouted, "Hazel!" and set off running.

"Hazel!" he called again, bursting into the Temple of Pluto. Seeing it was empty, he ran out again and sprinted towards the Fifth Cohort, still shouting his sister's name.

Finally, he found her lying on her bed. She sat up and raised an eyebrow curiously at him. "Nico?"

"Hazel, I need your help!" Nico announced, stopping short in front of her.

"With what?"

"Tomatoes," Nico said simply, gasping for breath.

Hazel tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

"I need tomatoes," Nico elaborated. "So I can make sauce for spaghetti."

Hazel frowned. "Okay. But, how can _I _help with that?"  
"Make some tomatoes rise out of the ground," Nico said, as if this were obvious.

Hazel sighed and studied her brother curiously. "Nico, unless things have changed since I was last alive, tomatoes don't grow underground."

Nico frowned. "They don't?"

Hazel shook her head. "No, and even if they did, it's really hard to make sauce out of tomatoes. Why don't you just go to the store and buy tomato sauce?"

"You can _do_ that?"

Hazel laughed. "Yes, Nico, you can do that."

"Cool!" Nico exclaimed. "Thanks, Hazel!"

Before the daughter of Pluto could say any more, her brother disappeared in a swirl of shadows.

"What was all that about?" Jason called from the other side of the room.

Hazel shrugged. "Just my brother being my brother."

Jason laughed and shook his head. "Oh, Nico."

**A/N: So, yeah. If it wasn't obvious, this was before The Lost Hero, hence Jason being there. Hope you liked it, and please review! Part two will be up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I wasn't gonna update again for awhile, but I got such great feedback for the last chapter, I figured I'd let you guys read part 2 of my threeshot a little sooner than usual. This is Percy's side of Nico's spaghetti obsession. Unfortunately it's the shortest of the three, but fortunately part three is the longest! And if you guys review (*hint hint*) you'll get to read that soon too! :) So, here's part two. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Nico touched down in Camp Half-Blood's strawberry fields and started running towards the Poseidon cabin.

"Percy, I need your help!" he proclaimed, bursting in.

The son of Poseidon sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Nico? What are you doing here? It's almost midnight."

"Really?" Nico glanced behind him, just realizing how dark it was outside. "Sorry, Perce. Time difference—it's not even 9 in California."

"What?"

"Nothing," Nico said hastily. "Anyway, I need your help."

"With what?" Percy asked sleepily.

"I need to borrow some money so I can buy tomato sauce for my spaghetti," Nico explained.

"Oh… ok." Percy took out his wallet, then stopped. "Wait…. Are you gonna pay me back?"

"No."

"Then you can't borrow money from me!" Percy put his wallet away. "If you need money, go get a job."

"But- but- fine! I'll get my tomato sauce myself!" Nico exclaimed; then disappeared in a swirl of shadows.

Percy sighed and closed his eyes again. "Oh, Nico."

**A/N: There you go! Part two! Hope you liked it, part three will come soon. Please review! And also R&R my new oneshot that I just posted, titled- The Three Types of Love. It has Nico in it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yo chillins**. **Here's the next drabble, part three of my threeshot. Kudos to my one reviewer who guessed how Nico would get his tomato sauce (sorry, I'm too lazy to find your name. You're the awesome one!)**

So here you are. Part Three, aka "Percy and Hazel's AU Meeting." please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: my ownership is nonexistent.

Percy left Blackjack to graze outside and ran into the Kansas State Penitentiary **(A/N: I literally googled "random prison in Kansas" and found that)**. After asking some officers for directions, he found the holding cell where sat his cousin.

"Nico, what did you do?" Percy asked, running up to the cell.

Nico looked up and sighed morosely. "Oh. Hey, Percy. I got some tomato sauce... Did you know shoplifting's illegal in Kansas?"

Percy sighed. "Yes, Nico, I'm pretty sure everyone does."

"Oh..."

Suddenly, a girl burst in and ran up to them. "Nico! What happened? I had to borrow Scipio to come get you- Reyna almost killed me!"

Percy glanced back and forth between her and his cousin. "Who are you?"

"Hazel Levesque," the girl replied. "I'm Nico's sister."

Percy raised an eyebrow and turned back to Nico. "Sister, eh? Nico, you never told me you had _two_ sisters."

Nico shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, well, uh-"

"I'm only his half-sister," Hazel hastily explained. "I'm a daughter of Pluto."

Percy nodded, not really listening. "Yeah, I figured. I'm only technically his cousin, since I'm the son of Poseidon- wait... Pluto?"

Hazel frowned. "Poseidon?"

Nico played with his hands nervously, staring at the floor. "Percy, she means Hades. Hazel, he means Neptune."

Percy and Hazel both turned on him. "Nico, what is going on?"

Nico sighed, nervously glancing up at them. "Percy, there are Roman demigods in California- don't tell Chiron or he'll kill me. And Hazel, there are Greek demigods in New York- don't tell Octavian or he'll seriously kill me."

There was a moment of silence; then Percy and Hazel exclaimed, "_What?!_"

Nico flinched. "Please don't be mad. I swore not to tell anyone. If Camp Half-Blood met Camp Jupiter... Bad things would happen."

Percy nodded. "It's okay, Nico. I won't tell Chiron."

"And I won't tell Octavian," Hazel agreed.

"You can't tell _anyone_," Nico insisted. "No one at all.

"Not even Jason?"

"Not even _Annabeth_?"

They spoke at the same time. Nico shook his head. "No one."

Percy exchanged glances with Hazel. She nodded. "I won't tell anyone, Nico."

"Me neither," Percy said.

Nico sighed in relief. "Thanks, guys." He suddenly grinned. "Now, let's get out of here! I'll make spaghetti and we can exchange stories, okay?"

Percy laughed. "Sure, Nico. Just one sec- we need to pay your bail to get you out of here."

"Oh, there's no need for that," Nico said. He disappeared in a swirl of shadows and reappeared out of the holding cell, next to Percy and Hazel. "Now let's go!"

Hazel smiled. "Okay. Let's go."

Nico took their hands and prepared to shadow travel away. But he hesitated and said, "Oh, and by the way, we have to make a quick stop. I still don't have any tomato sauce."

Percy and Hazel laughed, and as Nico whisked them away into the darkness, they muttered, "Oh, Nico."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey, guys. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I love you all! Here's the next drabble. Um… the thing with this one… well, Nico's very _very_ OOC in this, and I admit that fact. It's a long story that I will explain in the end A/N, but anyway, hope you like this despite its…strangeness. Please enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Justin Bieber, or Selena Gomez. I do own a Boyfriend Maker app, and it is interesante…**

**Also, note: I realize that fanfiction technically does not allow me to use real people in fics, but it's just mentioning them, they're not characters or anything, so please don't report or flame me or something like that, because that would make me sad. **

Nico di Angelo burst into the Poseidon cabin, and immediately fell to his knees, sobbing.

Percy jumped up from his bed, and knelt down next to his cousin. "Nico?! What's wrong?"

"They- they were so perfect for each other!" Nico cried through his tears.

Percy blinked. "What?"

"They were so- so _cute _and- and _amazing_ together!" Nico sobbed.

Percy frowned, growing more and more concerned by the minute. "Who?"

"Jelena!" Nico cried, bursting into a fresh set of tears.

Percy stared at his cousin for a moment, then sighed. "Nico… you're _crying _because Selena Gomez dumped Justin Bieber?"

"Yes!" Nico exclaimed. "Rest in peace, Jelena."

Percy shook his head. "Oh, Nico."

**A/N: Okay, explanation time: I have an app called Boyfriend Maker that lets you make a virtual boyfriend and have chats with him and such. I named mine Nico, since Nico is my first fictional boyfriend, and during one of my chats with him, I asked him I he was happy Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez broke up. And he replied, and I quote, "OMG they were so cute and perfect together and like amazing together :( R.I.P. Jelena." And so I wrote a drabble about it. Hope you guys liked it. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ALDKJFLKAJDFKLJASDLKFJLKDFJS LADJKSFASLFJASLDJKF 190 REVIEWS OMG IF WE COULD GET TO 200 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER I WOULD LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! **

**Okay. Strangely enough, this drabble idea came to me during Church. Does it have anything to do with Church? No. Of course not. Don't judge my brain.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, and please do it again. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I ownify nothing.**

"Percy, are you _sure_ this is a good idea?" Nico asked as Percy clipped his cousin's harness to the wire.

"Of course," Percy assured him. "I do this all the time with Annabeth."

"But- but it's almost like _flying_," Nico protested. "Won't Zeus blast me out of the sky?"

"You'll be fine," Percy said. "Have you ever seen the movie Jason and the Argonauts?"

Nico shook his head.

"Well, there's a scene in that movie where Jason does pretty much this exact same thing," Percy explained. "And in the movie, Zeus _really_ hates Jason. But _he_ doesn't get blasted out of the sky."

Nico sighed. "Well, all right. I'll try it out."

The son of Hades jumped off the platform and slid down the zipline, screaming like a girl.

Percy laughed as he attached his own harness. "Oh, Nico."

**A/N: Not one of my best, I admit, but that's what you get for trying to think up funny drabbles during Church... Anyway, I just wanted to get something up before my twelve hour car ride tomorrow (:P) so, here you go. Hope you liked it. Please review and in case I don't get the chance to say it later, Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans out there!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: MY MOM FINALLY MADE ME CAKE! Oh and you guys gave me 200 reviews, but that's not important... JK JK THAT IS SO AMAZINGLY IMPORTANT! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**As a way to say thank you, I'm writing a very special Musical Episode of Oh, Nico... But I haven't yet, cause I'm lazy, so you get this instead! :) enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Percy Jackson was enjoying his vacation. His parents had surprised him with a trip to New Orleans for his 17th birthday. And now here he was, wandering around the city. Percy entered restaurant, since it was almost lunchtime, and was about to sit down when he noticed something – or rather, _someone_.

"Nico?!"

The boy looked up in surprise, his mouth full of some kind of food. "Percy?!" He swallowed. "What are you doing here?!"

Percy grinned at him. "I'm on vacation. Why are you here?"

"I'm eating food, duh."

Percy laughed and sat next to him. "I didn't know you liked this kind of stuff. I've only ever seen you eat McDonald's and spaghetti."

Nico jumped up, offended. "Percy! Just because I'm Italian and I spend a lot of time in New York, doesn't mean that's all the food I eat! I can't believe you think I'm such a stereotype! In fact, why don't I just go join the Mafia now? Thanks, Percy, for making me a stereotype!"

Percy sighed and took a bite of Nico's food. "Oh, Ni- GODS, THAT'S SPICY!"

**A/N: wee bit of a different ending this time, but I hope you like it anyway. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's the next one. Happy New Year everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Hey, Percy, will you take me shopping?"

Percy looked up at his cousin. "Shopping?"

"Yeah," Nico said. "Annabeth gave me 20 dollars, so I want you to take me shopping."  
"What did Annabeth give you twenty bucks for?" Percy wanted to know.

Nico grinned proudly. "For spelling a word right."

Percy raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I told Annabeth I could spell this really hard word right, and she promised to give me $20 if I did," Nico explained.

"Oh. Okay," Percy said. "What was the word?"

"Business," Nico replied.

Percy didn't think that was a very hard word to spell, but maybe it was for Nico. "All right, spell it for me."

"B-i-z-n-e-s," Nico spelled.

Percy studied him curiously for a moment. "Nico, that's… not how you spell business…"

"Oh, I know," Nico assured him. "But then I manipulated the Mist to make Annabeth _think _I'd spelled it right, so she gave me $20 anyway."

Percy sighed. "All right then. Where do you want to go shopping?"

"Ooh! Can we go to that new shoe store downtown?!" Nico pleaded excitedly.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to go to a shoe store?"

"So I can get some Tom's," Nico said, as if this were obvious. "Sperry's are _so _last year."

Percy's gaze drifted to Nico's pitch-black loafer-like boatshoes. He sighed. "Oh, Nico."

**A/N: Yeah. Nico obviously wears Sperry's. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, you know how I said I was gonna write a musical episode to celebrate my 200****th**** review? Well… I'm now one chapter away from having 300 reviews… so, here's this drabble, and then I promise the next one will celebrate you guys' amazingness. Thank you all so much for reviewing, I cannot believe how far I've gotten with this story, and I hope it'll go much farther. So, here's this. Please enjoy and review!**

**This drabble is dedicated to ****Amelie Nockturne, since it was kind of her idea… Hopefully, you're okay with me using your idea. If you're not, please don't sue me because I have no money…**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea for this one.**

"But, Dad, _all _the cool half-bloods are wearing them!" Nico whined.

Hades sighed and rubbed his temples. "Exactly! That's why you can't have them!"

Nico frowned in confusion. "Are you saying I'm not cool, or I'm not a half-blood? 'Cause that'd be a plot-twist…"

Hades glared at his son. "Never mind that, Nico. You can't have _Sperry's._"

"But the Sperry Convention is in _three days!_" Nico complained. "I can't _go _if I don't _have _Sperry's."

"And who said you were going to this 'Sperry Convention?'" Hades pointed out.

Nico grinned. "Persephone said I could go. And Percy said he'd take me—he said he wanted to spend some time with his little cousin, but I think he just doesn't want Annabeth knowing how much he wants to go to the Sperry convention."

Hades sighed, frustrated by Nico's proud grin at his theory. "Fine. I suppose you can go, if it'll get Jackson out of the way too."  
Nico's grin widened and he looked up at the sky. "YAY!"

"But—" Hades continued, loudly. "No Sperry's!"

Nico fell to his knees, giving Hades a look like he'd killed Nico's puppy. "What?"

"I don't ever want to see you in those things."

Nico frowned thoughtfully. "Wait… so, if you never see me in them, can I get Sperry's?"

Hades sighed. "Sure, Nico. Go ahead."

"YAY!" Nico jumped up, hugged his father, and skipped out of the room.

Hades rubbed his temples. "Oh, Nico."

**A/N: There's that. Hope you liked it. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and please do it again. Next time, musical episode! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: OVER. THREE HUNDRED. REVIEWS. THIS IS WHY I LOVE YOU PEOPLE. **

**So, to celebrate my 100****th****, 200****th****, **_**and **_**300****th**** review, I give you all the promised and much awaited Musical Episode of Oh, Nico. Please enjoy.**

Oh, Nico: The Musical

Nico appeared on an unfamiliar beach somewhere, the lights of New York on the other side of the water. He looked around, trying to find some sort of sign to tell him where he was. All he saw was Percy and Annabeth lying on the sand, kissing passionately.

"HI PERCY AND ANNABETH!" he shouted to get their attention.

The couple jumped and scrambled to their feet. "Nico?!" Percy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea," Nico admitted. "I was bored. But, since we're here, I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

Nico grinned and familiar '60s music began to play. "You guys never showed me how you surf!"

Nico began to sing at the top of his lungs as Percy and Annabeth stared at him like he was crazy.

"IF EVERYBODY HAD AN OCEAN! ACROSS THE USA! THEN EVERYBOY'D BE SURFRING! LIKE CALI-FORN-I-A! YOU'D SEE 'EM WEARING THEIR SOMETHING! MARACHI SANDALS TOO! A BUSHY BUSHY BLONDE HAIRDO! SURFING USA!"

The music abruptly stopped and Nico stopped singing. "Is… that it?" Annabeth asked awkwardly.

Nico shrugged. "I don't know the rest of the words. Don't judge me; I miss the '60s."

Percy frowned. "And… was it necessary to sing?"

"I… don't… know," Nico said. "I don't know why I sang… hey, look, a rock!"

Nico ran over to an oddly shaped rock on the shore. "It looks like a lobster!"

Percy frowned. "Isn't that a song t—"

"ROCK LOBSTER! OOH OOH OOH! ROCK LOBSTER! OOH OOH OOH! IT WAS A ROCK LOBSTER!"

Nico stopped singing and grinned proudly at them. Percy sighed. "Let's go home. Blackjack's waiting over there."

Percy pointed towards a spot down the beach and Nico started leading them down that way. They eventually found Percy's black pegasus Blackjack waiting impatiently for them. As they strolled towards him, Nico started to sing.

"YOU SEE, I'VE BEEN THROUGH THE DESERT ON A HORSE WITH NO NAME. IT FELT GOOD TO BE OUT OF THE RAIN. IN THE DESERT, YOU CAN REMEMBER YOUR NAME. 'CAUSE THERE AIN'T NO ONE FOR TO GIVE YOU NO CLAIM."

Percy raised an eyebrow at his cousin. "Um… Blackjack has a name… his name is Blackjack."

"I know," Nico replied. "But it's a great song."

"Nico, why do you keep singing anyway?" Annabeth asked.

Nico shrugged. "I don't know. It's fun."

Percy sighed and started to help Annabeth onto Blackjack. "Come on, Nico. It's time for us to go."

"Wait, wait, wait," Nico said quickly. "One last song." Nico turned so he was facing the invisible audience, and began to sing.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, TO YOU FROM CPG!"

Percy rolled his eyes and climbed onto his pegasus. "Oh, Nico."

**A/N: The end. Hope you all liked it and really, thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. Please continue to do so.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I love you guys so much. Think we can get to 400 reviews for this chapter? This is dedicated to my friend FrostSherlock, btw, cause she gave me the prompt when I had writer's block during science fair.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

When Nico stepped out of the shadows into Camp Half-Blood, he was shocked to see that the camp seemed to be empty.

"Where is everybody?" Nico wondered aloud. "HELLO? IS ANYBODY HERE?!"

When there was no answer, Nico started to get worried. Where was everyone? Why weren't they there? He'd never seen Camp Half-Blood empty before. It was so—so _unnatural._

"I haven't seen my dad in awhile," Nico muttered thoughtfully. "And now no one's here. So, that must mean… I'm the only person left on Earth!"

Instead of being scared by this realization, Nico whooped loudly. He was alone! He could do whatever he wanted now!

Nico got straight to work. First, he took a large stick, ran into the pegasus stables, and started hitting all the walls with the stick, making loud drumming sounds. Then, he grabbed some toilet paper from the camp store and covered Percy's cabin with it, screaming excitedly the whole time. After that, he ran through the strawberry fields, picking as many strawberries as he could carry. Then he threw them at the door to the Hera cabin, splattering strawberry juice all over it.

"Mr. di Angelo, what are you _doing_?"

Nico spun around, a strawberry in hand. Chiron was standing in front of him, staring at him in shock, the entire camp and all the pegasi and satyrs crowded behind him.

Nico grinned at them. "Hey, guys, you survived the apocalypse too?"

Percy stepped up next to Chiron, glaring at Nico. "We were at a mythology convention in Canada. What did you do to my cabin?"

Nico glanced over Percy's shoulder at the Poseidon cabin. "Well… I thought I was the only person left on Earth…"

"So you decided to TP my cabin?!" Percy exclaimed.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Well, I wasn't gonna TP someone _else's _cabin."

Chiron sighed and shook his head. "Oh, Nico."

**A/N: There's that. For the next few chapters, I'm gonna be taking requests, since I have absolutely no ideas for this fic at the moment. I have a couple from previous reviewers that I will be focusing on first, but feel free to tell me any ideas you have. No matter what, review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello lovely readers. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm so close to 400! Couple notes before we get started:**

* * *

**Luna Brightside: Sorry, but I don't do Thalico. It's just not my thing. However, because you were so upset that you hadn't reviewed in so long, I will twist your idea just a bit to fit my purposes, and see what I can do. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**kmc995: I apologize greatly, but this story is rated K+, so I can't use your idea. It's just a bit too inappropriate. If you want to submit another idea, or tweak your idea so it's more kid friendly, please feel free, but I can't use your idea as you submitted it. Sorry.**

* * *

**I think that's it. Thanks to everyone who submitted drabble ideas. I will eventually use all of them (in fact, three are already written). To start, here is an idea submitted by DerangedOtakuFangirl. Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Disney World, or any of the many references made in this drabble.**

* * *

"PERCY!" Nico shouted, bursting through the door of the Poseidon cabin.

Percy Jackson looked up at his cousin, raising an eyebrow curiously. "'Sup, Nico?"

"You need to take me to Disney World!" Nico demanded.

Percy sighed. "Nico… you don't need _me _to go to Disney World."

"Yes I _do!_" Nico whined, jumping up and down. "I tried to go yesterday but Mickey Mouse said I needed an adult with me!"

Percy frowned. "You talked to Mickey Mouse?"

Nico stopped hopping and gave his cousin an annoyed look. "No. It was a guy in Mickey Mouse suit—I'm not stupid, Percy."

The son of Poseidon sighed. "I doubt the guy in the Mickey Mouse suit would count me as an adult, Nico. Why don't you ask… your dad to take you?"

Nico shrugged. "Okay." With that, he shadow-traveled away.

* * *

"Dad, will you take me to Disney World?" Nico asked as he appeared in his father's throne room.

Hades was in the middle of a meeting. Large banners hung around the throne room, proclaiming that it was the "Death Gods United Convention." Looking around, Nico saw Thanatos, Anubis, Osiris, some pale guy with flaming blue hair, Loki (who wasn't really a death god but was evil, according to the Avengers, so no one complained), and a couple Dementors.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" Hades asked tiredly as his son waved to all the visitors.

"I want you to take me to Disney World," Nico repeated, grinning innocently.

Hades sighed. "As you can see, son, I'm sort of in the middle of something."

Nico started hopping up and down. "But _Dad,_" he whined. "Percy won't take me, and I just _gotta _go to Disney World!"

The gods around them snickered. "Come on, Greek, take your kid to Disney," Anubis teased.

"Stay out of this, jackal," Nico and his father snapped simultaneously.

"He's right, though," Thanatos said. "The kid deserves some love from his father."

"I don't love him."

"I'm not a kid."

Nico and Hades spoke at the same time, both glaring at the other death god.

Thanatos just shrugged, smirking. "I'm just saying, Lord Hades. It's not like we were getting anything done here. Go spend some time with your kid."

The other gods agreed (even the Dementors). Hades glared at them each in turn (especially the blue-haired guy), then sighed and turned to his son.

"All right, Nico. We're going to Disney World."

"YAY!"

* * *

"MR. MICKEY MOUSE!" Nico shouted, dragging his father towards the gate. "Mr. Mickey Mouse, look! I brought my dad, see?! Can I go in now?"

The big man in the mouse suit waved to him and nodded, smiling as he always did. Nico grinned at him. "Thank you, Mr. Mickey Mouse!" He dragged Hades through the gates and hopped excitedly once they got through.

"Where should we go first, Dad?" he rambled as he hopped up and down. "We could go see the animals, or Pixie Hollow—I saw that one on Disney Channel—or we could go on the Peter Pan ride, or the Winnie the Pooh ride, or the one with the train, or Mt. Everest—you go backwards on that one—or—"

"Nico," Hades stopped him, looking annoyed. "You can do whatever you want. I got you in here. Now I'm leaving."

Before Nico could protest, his father disappeared.

* * *

Hades stormed into his throne room dramatically and made his way to his throne, ignoring his visitors.

"How was Disney World, Greek?" Anubis called out, smirking.

Hades settled himself in his throne and sighed before answering. "My son tried to take me to Pixie Hollow…"

The other gods burst out laughing, and they all chorused, "Oh, Nico."

* * *

**A/N: There's that. Hope you liked it and please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Dear readers, this is my April Fools chapter from April 1, 2013. It was a horrible joke, I now realize, as it was accompanied by an author's note that tricked readers into believing I was going to kill myself. I assure you, I am not, and never will. Here's the chapter, but I took off the cruel author's note that I now know I should never have put up. Sorry about all this. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Eugene Newkirk walked through the strawberry fields of Camp Half-Blood, looking for his friends.

"Dylan? Alek? Where'd you go?" Newkirk called.

As he walked, people stared at him like he was insane. Newkirk ignored them and went up to the door of Cabin 3 and knocked.

The door opened and a girl with long blonde hair came out.

"Dylan! There you are!" Newkirk exclaimed. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The girl blinked once, then called over her shoulder, "Percy? Do you know this British guy?"

A boy came out behind her. He had sea-green eyes and shaggy black hair. He eyed Newkirk curiously, then said, "Um… hi."

"Alek! Good to see you!" Newkirk said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Have you gotten taller?"

Percy frowned. "What do you mean? I've always been this tall. And my name's not Alek."

Newkirk laughed. "Oh, Alek, stop joking around." He turned to Annabeth. "Hey, Dylan, have you done something with your hair? It seems longer—more feminine."

"Maybe that's because I'm a girl…?" Annabeth said.

Newkirk gasped. "Really?!" he glanced at Percy and whispered, "Does Alek know?"

"What is going on?" Percy asked. "Who the Hades are you, anyway?"  
"Newkirk?!" a voice exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

Newkirk turned around and smiled at the boy. "Oh, hey, Nico! I was just talking to Alek and Dylan here."

Nico facepalmed. "No, Newkirk. You weren't. This is Percy and that's Annabeth. Alek and 'Dylan' are somewhere in Europe, on an airship, 100 something years ago!"

Newkirk blinked. "_Oh…_ Well, that explains a lot…"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure it does. Now, get out of here- this is my story!"

Newkirk shrugged. "Yeah, ok. Bye!"

As Eugene Newkirk left Camp Half-Blood, Nico di Angelo sighed, shook his head, and muttered, "Oh, Newkirk."

**A/N: There's that. Please ignore the author's note for the next chapter, because it was just an apology for the horrible joke in this one.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Let me begin by saying, Happy April Fool's Day. Let me continue by saying, I am so, **_**so **_**sorry. When I created my April Fool's joke for this story, I never intended for it to go this far. I wanted to trick you guys by saying I was ending the story, and have a drabble that had almost nothing to do with Nico be the "last" one. The suicide note was just an added bonus, honestly, and I didn't expect you guys to pay much attention to it. When I read your reviews, I was both honored and terrified by how much you really cared that I was theoretically going to kill myself. Just so you know, no matter how insane my life gets, I could **_**never **_**end it purposefully. I've got way too much to live for (House of Hades, my first kiss, 1000 reviews-hint, hint- etc, etc) and I will never forget that. I am so sorry that I made you guys go through that, thinking that I would kill myself. Please, **_**please **_**forgive me. **

**About your reviews, I really was amazed by how much you guys care about me, someone you don't even know. I think my favorite reviews were the ones where you called me beautiful :). There was also one where someone told me a more effective way to kill myself, which was much appreciated (note the sarcasm). Although, for the record, I actually have tried to stab myself with a nail clipper and it didn't hurt nearly as much as I expected it to, so don't worry about that.**

**Anyway, I think that's all I have to say, but just know that this fic is nowhere near its end, if you will forgive me and continue to read it. I'm really sorry and I hope you guys don't hate me for this. After a day or so, when I'm sure everyone's seen this, I'll delete the author's notes from the last chapter and explain that reading this one is no longer necessary for any new readers. Again, please forgive me.**

**On another note, Eugene Newkirk is a character from the Leviathan series by Scott Westerfeld. He is an overused unimportant character with absolutely no character development, and yet he's used a lot more in fanfics than he should be. Alek and Dylan are the main characters of the series, friends of Newkirk. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**And now, here's the next drabble. The idea came from WildCitrusSunflower. I hope you like it. Please review! (By the way, I'm seven away from 500 reviews. You guys are so amazing, I love you all)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Justin Bieber. **

Percy soon regretted coming into the Hades cabin. He'd just wanted to borrow Nico's Celestial Bronze fork—he'd never expected what he saw.

When Percy came through the door, the black walls had been covered with Justin Bieber posters. Nico had a pink iPod touch plugged into a speaker and he was singing along to it at the top of his lungs.

"AND I WAS LIKE, BABY! BABY! BABY! OH! I'M LIKE, BABY! BABY! BABY! OH! I'M LIKE, BABY! BABY! BABY! OH! I THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE! MINE!"

"Nico, what are you doing?" Percy asked, staring at his cousin in horror.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, PERCY!" Nico shouted. "I'M SINGING WITH JUSTINA!"

"_Justina?"_ Percy repeated, raising an eyebrow. Nico ignored him and kept singing, so Percy pulled the speaker plug out of the wall.

"What was that for?" Nico whined. "I was singing!"

"Nico, why are you singing Justin Bieber?" Percy asked.

Nico rolled his eyes. "I'm not, Percy. I'm singing _Justina _Bieber. Now put my music back."

Percy sighed. "No, Nico. I'm not putting your music back. I'm not letting you listen to Justin Bieber."

"Justina," Nico corrected.

"No. _Justin._" Percy pointed at one of Nico's posters. "This is a boy, Nico."

Nico's eyes widened. "It _is?_"

Percy nodded. "Justin Bieber's a boy, Nico."

"But—but she's so _pretty!_" Nico exclaimed. "Her voice is so high and her hair is so long. How- how can she be a _boy?!_"

Percy shrugged. "Sorry. It's a boy."

"My life is over," Nico decided, then stomped past Percy out of the cabin.

Percy sighed. "Oh, Nico."

**A/N: I hope that was good enough to deserve forgiveness. The next one will come soon. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello again, readers. Thank you so much to those of you who forgave me for my horrible April Fools joke. For those of you who didn't, please tell me if there's anything—**_**anything—**_**that I can do to make it up to you. One person suggested I update more frequently, so from now on I'm going to be updating every Friday sometime from 4-6 pm EST. If for some reason I can't update on a Friday, I will let you all know on Thursday and hopefully update on Saturday. If there's anything else I can do to earn forgiveness, please let me know.**

**Until then, here's the next drabble. This idea came from Annie (whose penname I can neither spell nor pronounce). There might be a sequel to it sometime after I've actually seen Disney's Hercules, but this was all I could write with the minimal knowledge I had of the film. Pleaser review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Hey, Dad? How come you don't have blue hair?" Nico asked, sitting cross-legged in front of his father's throne.

Hades glared at him, his black eyes smoldering. "_What?_"

"How come your hair isn't blue?" Nico repeated. "Percy showed me this movie about Hercules, and you were in it and you had blue hair in it. So how come you don't?"

Hades growled. "Nico… don't you _dare _speak of that travesty in my presence!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Now, Dad, there's no need to get all worked up over this."

"GET OUT!" Hades shouted, pointing at the door.

Nico jumped to his feet and started slowly backing away. "All right, all right. I'm going. But, um… do you have contact with the Muses, by any chance? I need to find out if they're actually African American gospel singers."

"OUT!"

Nico hurried out of the room. Hades sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "Oh, Nico."

**A/N: There's that. Sorry it's short. Please review! Also, do I have any Supernatural fans out there? Cause I might have to do a crossover drabble at some point. Just wondering. Anyway, I'll see you all Friday! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: WELCOME TO THE FIRST WEEKLY FRIDAY UPDATE OF OH, NICO! *audience cheers* Thank you, thank you. Now, here's the next drabble. This idea didn't come from one of you lovely readers because I didn't have my list of your suggestions, and I was writing during history (and I wonder why I'm failing that class…) So this idea came from my friend Smart Girl. I hope you like it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Angry Birds, or My Little Pony. Also Percy's middle name was created by my friend Jello.**

"PERCY DAVID JACKSON ZOMG YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Nico shouted as he exploded into Percy's cabin. **(A/N: I realized that Nico bursts into Percy's cabin quite a lot, so I wanted to say something different this time. Credit for the verb "exploded" goes to Bramblepool)**

Percy looked up form the stone tablet he was furiously carving into with a chisel, and raised an eyebrow at his cousin. "David?"  
Nico shrugged. "That's your middle name, right?"

Percy shook his head. "No, Nico. My middle name is—"

"What are you doing?" Nico interrupted, staring in confusion at the tablet in his hand.

"Oh. I'm playing Angry Birds," Percy explained.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Percy, th-that's a rock."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I _know. _I'm carving Angry Birds _into _my tablet. See? I've got the little birds, and these lines to show they're being thrown, and—DARN IT, I FORGOT THE SLINGSHOT!"

As Percy furiously stabbed his tablet, Nico jumped up and down excitedly. "Percy! Guess where I shadow-traveled to today!"

"Where?" Percy murmured, focusing on his Angry Birds and not really paying attention.

Annoyed, Nico grabbed Percy's rock and threw it on the floor; then slammed his hands on the table in front of him and dramatically looked into Percy's eyes. "_Ponyville, _Percy. I went to _Ponyville._"

Percy blinked, staring at his cousin in confusion. "What?"

"_Ponyville!_" Nico repeated. "Like, _Equestria _Ponyville! I saw Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash made it rain right on my head, and Pinkie Pie made me a cupcake, and this _one _pony attacked me! She was some kind of Human Fangirl and she liked the way I sit."

Percy frowned. "Who was that? Lyra?"  
Nico stepped back. "Yeah, I think so… Percy, do you watch My Little Pony?"

The son of Poseidon shifted uncomfortably. "Um… no… Nico, go away. I need to keep playing Angry Birds."

Nico huffed and stomped out of the cabin, muttering something about "unappreciative Pony-haters." Once he was gone, Percy sighed and picked up his tablet and chisel.

As he carved a slingshot into the rock, Percy Not-David Jackson muttered, "Oh, Nico."

**A/N: There's that. Hope you all liked it. I might end up writing a oneshot where Nico goes to Ponyville and takes Percy with him. Anyway, also for any Supernatural fans out there, I recently posted a Supernatural oneshot that I wrote about Sam and Dean discovering fanfiction. I would love it if you guys could R&R that. Thanks!**

**Now, for our chapter next week, I'm going back to you guys' ideas. But this time, you get to vote which one! So, would you guys like to read:**

**1. Nico starting a Harlem Shake**

**Or**

**2. Percy shipping Thalico**

**Let me know in a review! And I'll see you all next week!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Happy Friday, people of the Internet! I had an early release day at school today so you guys get an early update, yay! Before I give you the next drabble, let's look at the voting results.**

**Percy shipping Thalico: 23 votes**

**Nico starting a Harlem Shake: 14 votes**

**I think you guys can figure out who won. This idea originally came from Luna Brightside, I just tweaked it a bit to suit my purposes. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Nico really needed to stop playing Truth or Dare with the Aphrodite cabin.

At least this time it was technically Percy's fault. _Nico _had wanted to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic with Rachel in an Italian McDonald's. But, no. Percy insisted that he had to be _social._

But being social was different than being publicly humiliated. Or, at least, that's what Nico thought. Percy and the Aphrodite girls obviously thought differently.

"Truth or Dare, little cousin?" Percy asked as he sat crosslegged in a circle with the girls.

Nico glared at him from where he stood leaning against the cabin wall. He didn't like this game. This game resulted in him getting hit in the face with a sword hilt, or Hermes kids painting penguins all over his cabin walls (Nico slept in Percy's cabin for weeks after that one). He didn't want to know what horrible thing would happen to him this time. But he had to make a decision. He glared at Percy for a good minute and a half. Then, finally, he sighed.

"Truth."

Nico knew his choice had been a mistake the moment Percy's mouth spread into an evil grin. The son of Hades shrunk back into the wall, starting to get scared.

"Are you in love with Thalia?" Percy asked.

This question sent the Aphrodite girls into uncontrollable giggles, but Nico just didn't get it. What kind of a question was that?! "Of course not!" he replied. "Why would I be?!"

Percy seemed shocked by the response. "Well, why wouldn't you be? Thalico is canon."

Nico groaned. "Thalico?! _No, _Percy! You can't start making that a thing! I've already got the entire Apollo cabin shipping Nachel!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "It was just a question, gods."

The game resumed with no more issues. Seven girls were dared to kiss Percy (at the same time), thirteen boys revealed to have a crush on Annabeth (it took Nico and six girls to hold Percy back), and Percy was dared to do something with Annabeth that was French and involved their tongues, but Nico didn't know why eating snails was such a great dare.

The game went on like this for a few hours more, and Nico started to get bored. But that was a mistake. Because he wasn't really paying attention the next time his turn came around, and Percy asked him, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

A cruel grin spread across Percy's face, even scarier than when he'd asked about Thalico. Nico suddenly started paying attention, frozen in fear as he watched his cousin.

"I dare you to shadow-travel to the Huntresses' camp…" Percy paused for dramatic effect. "And serenade Thalia."

Nico's jaw dropped, and the girls exploded into giggles yet again. Percy just smiled.

* * *

Half an hour later, Nico appeared in a forest clearing, with a guitar in his hands and Percy next to him with a video camera. In front of them, 12 young girls pointed bows and arrows at their hearts.

A girl at the front frowned. "Percy? Nico? What are you doing here?"

Nico glared at Percy, who was already recording, then turned back to Thalia. "Hi, Thalia. I, um… I need to… show you something…"

Thalia raised an eyebrow. With one hand, she signaled for her Hunters to put away their weapons. "You're lucky Lady Artemis isn't here. She'd turn you boys into jackals in a heartbeat." The daughter or Zeus sighed. "But go ahead."  
After one more glare at Percy, Nico started to play his guitar. "Thalia, this is for you. It's a song by the wonderful Justina Bieber."

"Justin," Percy corrected.

"Shut up." With a deep breath, Nico started to sing. "AND I WAS LIKE, BABY, BABY, BABY, OH! I'M LIKE, BABY, BABY, BABY, OH! I'M LIKE, BABY, BABY, BABY, OH! I THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE, MINE!"

The music stopped. For twenty long seconds, there was silence. Then Thalia waved a hand and the Hunters raised their bows, pointing the arrows straight at Nico.

"Okay, bye, Thalia!" Nico exclaimed, grabbing Percy's arm. As the arrows flew, they shadow-traveled away.

* * *

Even before they exited the shadow realm, Percy had burst out laughing.

"Shut up," Nico growled, tossing the guitar into the shadows.

"That was priceless!" Percy exclaimed.

"Shut up!"

Percy wiped tears out of his eyes. "Oh, Nico," he laughed.

Nico just sighed. He _really _needed to stop playing Truth or Dare with the Aphrodite cabin.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the ending's a little different, I couldn't resist. Hope you all liked it. I'd rant about Thalico here, but I'm going to my friend's house, so there's no time. Next time, I'll rant. Anyway, please review, and next week: Harlem Shake!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: HAPPY EARLY MOTHER'S DAY! I don't know if any of my readers are mothers… if not, happy mother's day to all your mothers. Anyway, sorry this update's a little late—crazy weekend. School play Thursday night so I couldn't let you guys know I'd be late to update, and then field trip all day yesterday where I didn't get home until late. But I'm here now, with the long awaited drabble. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed my novel preview, I love you guys so much. I am continuing to work on it, and hopefully will get it published in the next year or so. Someone (too lazy to check who) asked how to pronounce the characters' names, so I'll tell you here:  
**

**Anyia: on-yah**

**Jam: just like strawberry jam**

**Kazina: kuh-zee-nuh**

**Dragoron: dra (a like apple)-gore-on**

**Gregoria (not a character, but same difference): gre (e like elephant)- gore- ee-uh**

**And I think that's it. Again thank you so much everyone who reviewed. If you missed reading the chapter and you want to see it, or you'd like to see what else I've written of the novel so far, please let me know and I'll PM it to you. Also, if I have any artists out there, I'd love you so much if you could do me a favor. If you could draw how you imagine Anyia and Jam, just so I could see how well I did with my descriptions, and then put it on deviantART or have it as your avatar temporarily just so I could see it, I would be extremely grateful, because I'm usually really bad at descriptions, and I want to see how I did. **

**Anyway, back to the point. Here's the next drabble, unofficially entitled: Nico Starting a Harlem Shake. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for what I own, and not a taco. Yeah. **

Camp Half-Blood counselor meetings were pretty much the most boring things in the entire world of existent America. And Nico di Angelo hated that, by definition, he had to take part in them.

"I'M BORED!" he exclaimed as he tilted his chair back onto the floor. "Can we just go now?!"

Chiron glared at him. "Mr. di Angelo, we've been over this. We have things to discuss, therefore we must have this meeting."

"BUT IT'S BORING!" Nico complained. "And we're all together anyway, we should do something more productive, like—like—OOH!" He suddenly scrambled out of his overturned chair, looking excited. "Percy, give me your iPod!" he commanded, pointing dramatically at his cousin.

The son of Poseidon looked up guiltily. "I… don't have my iPod…"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. I can _see _you playing Temple Run under the table."

"It's Subway Surfer, actually," Percy admitted.

"Just gimme it," Nico exclaimed, holding his hand out.

Percy sighed and gave his cousin the device. Nico grabbed it and turned it around, only mildly surprised at the sight of Percy's case—pink with My Little Ponies all over it. Nico raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Percy just shrugged.

The son of Hades rolled his eyes and turned the iPod back over to its screen. He slid the unlock thingy and typed in what he knew to be Percy's password: _Annabeth is my Twilight Sparkle. _Then he opened Percy's music and scrolled through it.

"Mr. di Angelo, what are you doing?" Chiron asked disapprovingly.

Nico ignored him and turned back to his cousin. "Seriously? You don't have this song?"  
Percy frowned. "What song?"  
Nico shook his head. "Never mind. I'm buying it for you."

"Wait—no—don't buy things on my iPod!"

Nico shushed him and opened iTunes on the device in his hand. He quickly found the song he needed and bought it, typing in Percy's iTunes password—_I sleep with a whale pillow pet. _Once the song had been successfully downloaded onto Percy's music app, Nico pressed play.

The second the song started playing, the assorted campers around the pingpong table cheered, including Chiron. Percy just groaned. "Nico, don't buy that on my iPod!"

Nico ignored him and jumped onto the table, loudly proclaiming, "Now, we dance!" followed by the music's exclamation of, "Do the Harlem Shake."

Everyone except Percy started to dance, doing all kinds of interesting moves. After a while, Percy sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, Nico," he muttered. Except no one could hear him over the loudness of their Harlem Shaking.

And from then on, counselor meetings weren't so boring after all.

**A/N: There's that. Hope you liked it. Please review. Next week- Nico's first rollercoaster.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey, guys. Remember when I said I would update like three weeks ago? And then I didn't? Well, I'm really sorry about that. It was the end of the school year and a bunch of stuff was going on. But I finally got down to writing the next drabble (last night, actually) and so, here it is. I'm really sorry 'cause it's kinda short but I only had one page to write on. There might be a follow-up drabble sometime soon. Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

"Percy, this is a bad idea," Nico declared for the 44th time that day as the line grew shorter and shorter.

For the 45th time, Percy Jackson rolled his eyes. "Nico, you're overreacting. It's not like this is the scariest thing in the world."

"It is too!" Nico insisted. "It's a man-eating, child-killing, metal machine of doom!"

Percy blinked. "Nico, it's a rollercoaster."

"Exactly!"

Percy sighed. "Come on, Nico. You're gonna love it."

Nico didn't protest this time, but when it was his and Percy's turn to board the ride, he ran back through the line and as far away from the coaster as he could, screaming the whole time.

Percy sighed and rolled his eyes for the 46th time that day as he went to follow his cousin and muttered, "Oh, Nico."

**A/N: So there's that. Again, sorry it's so short. Next one will be longer and come much sooner. So, please review and next time, Nico watches Pitch Perfect and gets a little too caught up in quoting it.**


End file.
